


Four Times Flynn and Scott Broke The Pool Table

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life in the Garage isn't peaceful, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Flynn and Scott Broke The Pool Table

"What happened?" Summer demanded, glaring at her two roommates.

"Well see," Scott began.

"What happened was," Flynn interrupted.

"Stop," Summer yelled. "Dr K, how did they break _my_ pool table?"

"Scott became upset after speaking with Colonel Truman and when Flynn made an ill chosen statement they began to fight. Flynn then body slammed Scott into the pool table, breaking it." Dr K. replied.

Summer growled and then pointed her finger at Scott, and then at Flynn. Unable to find words, she spun and stormed off, running up the stairs, out side her door she turned, "FIX IT!" She snarled, and then slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Can you not wait for the door to shut?" Summer demanded, glaring at her teammates. "I know that you're a bad shot, Flynn, but to miss like that, it takes skill. And Scott! This isn't Follow the Leader. Dr K, can't you do something so that guns can't be fired outside the training room?"

"I'll see what I can do Summer," Dr K said.

"Great, thanks," Summer said, storming out of the room, she stopped in the door, "MEN!" She declared before walking over to examine what had been her new pool table.

"Next time," Flynn said, "we'll pick another target to bet on."

* * *

"This isn't a race track, Scott!" Summer yelled, "there are places where you can practice your braking technique. The garage isn't one of them!"

"But," Scott said.

"And Flynn, you encouraged him, don't think I didn't hear you make that bet after the battle! I don't know which of you is worse!" Summer stomped her foot and snarled, "Fix it!"

As the door to Summer's room slammed Scott said, "Ok, so, maybe your parking brake theory has a point, Flynn. Let's schedule some drive time tomorrow to practice. I'd hate to hit Summer's bike, I mean, look how she gets over accidentally tapping the pool table!"

"You did break two of the legs, Scott," Dr K said.

Scott shrugged.

* * *

"This is why Rangers shouldn't drink," Summer said, enjoying talking too loudly to be mad at the two. "I warned you, and Dr K warned you. Next time, you'll learn." She kicked Scott's ankle lightly before heading for the kitchen and a glass of OJ leaving the hungover Red and Blue Rangers lying in the midst of another pool table. "Incidentally, Dr K," she said, "did you get that on tape? Their faces must have been priceless when the table broke."

"I did," Dr K said.

"Perfect." Summer replied.

* * *

"Guys," Summer said, "what's going on?" She raised her hand.

"Don't touch that blindfold," Scott said, "it's a surprise."

"Flynn?" Summer said.

"Sorry, but Scott's right, Summer," Flynn said. "Besides, after your stunt with that tape…"

"Hey, you deserve that," Summer replied, "and it was funny."

"But did you have to screen cap it?" Flynn muttered as he stopped her.

"All right, stand right here," Scott said pulling her around a bit, "are you ready?"

Summer braced her feet and nodded, "I'm ready."

Light returned and Summer blinked, before her eyes fell on a pool table, "Another pool table?" She asked.

"That's not just any pool table," Flynn said, "That is a pool table that is made of the same metal our Zords are and then was made to appear like wood. Holds up to three thousand pounds, can handle a car impacting it at two hundred miles per hour _and_ watch this," he picked up a blow torch. "I got this laser torch from a friend who helped build the dorm." He pointed it at the table and fired.

There was heat and light, but when the smoke cleared, there was only an unmarked pool table. "An indestructible pool table," Scott said, "Dr K helped us out."

"Well," Summer said, "it seems impressive."

Before she could continue, the alarms went off, "What's going on?" Flynn asked as they turned to the screen.

"You are needed in the North West quadrant to cover incoming civilians. I will explain later." Dr K replied.

The trio exchanged glances as they spun and ran for their vehicles.


End file.
